Soulmate
by SpicySugarSauce
Summary: In a world where a soulmate's name appears on everyone's hand on their eighteenth birthday, Kurt is devastated when he doesn't get one, and starts acting out because of it. Soon to be eighteen Blaine wants to learn how to please a man before he meets his soulmate. Badboy Slutty Kurt/Virgin Blaine A.U.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Soulmate

**Author:** SpicySugarSauce

**Rating:** M (for later chapters)

**Characters/Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Burt

**Word count:** 840 (this chapter)

**Warnings:** None

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** In a world where a soulmate's name appears on everyone's hand on their eighteenth birthday, Kurt is devastated when he doesn't get one, and starts acting out because of it. Soon to be eighteen Blaine wants to learn how to please a man before he meets his soulmate. Badboy Slutty Kurt/Virgin Blaine A.U.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Glee or any of the characters/actors associated with it.

**Written for this prompt on the glee kink meme:**_ Kurt is very skeptical of the idea of having a name of a soulmate on his hand. Even the idea of a soulmate seems ridiculous sometimes. Blaine on the other hand is very optimistic and is waiting for the name to appear on his hand._

_The name of your soulmate appears on your hand at a certain age (author is free to decide what age)_

_Kurt is older than Blaine and by his age, usually his soulmate's name is supposed to appear. Everybody thinks Kurt will never simply have a soulmate. When actually it's his lack of faith/hopefulness in soulmates is what is making his soulmate's name to appear yet. Kurt pretends like it's fine but is disappointed. _

_Kurt turns into a badboy! and he starts hanging around in bars every night looking for a one night stand or a fling to fill in his loneliness. He lies to people saying that he already knows who his soulmate is but just wants to fool around when in truth he is frustrated by his circumstance._

_Blaine is looking forward for his soulmate's name to appear in a few months. He's a little insecure that he might not be good for his soulmate sexually. _

_When he tells his friends about his concern they convince Blaine to at least experience a kiss and be a little adventurous before he meets his soulmate. _

_So, one day, Blaine is dragged into a bar by his friends. This is how Blaine meets Kurt._

_Kurt is instantly attracted to Blaine. Kurt being the badboy he is, gently seduces Blaine. Blaine is a little terrifies at first but eventually finds that Kurt is not only sexy but a sweet guy with a little bit of insecurities. _

_Bonus_

_-Experienced Badboy! Kurt and Virgin! Blaine_

_-smut will always be appreciated!_

**_Author's Note:_**

**_My aim is to update this at least once a week, but I'm not sure how that will work out. But I promise I will not abandon this, because I hate it when fills get abandoned. There should be about 10 chapters but I'm not entirely sure yet._**

* * *

Kurt had always been skeptical of the idea of having a soulmate. He would like to think that someday he would find someone to love who would be perfect for him, but he thought that sounded too much like a fairytale. How could any one person be everything he could ever want?

He would be turning eighteen soon, when the name of his soulmate would appear on his hand. A lot of the people he knew had found their soulmates within a year of their eighteenth birthday.

It seemed ridiculous to believe that this time next year he could have a soulmate. No one had ever been interested in him before, why now? Nothing would have changed besides his age. He couldn't believe that he could go from nothing to true love that fast.

Years of bullying had taken its toll on Kurt. He really doubted his self worth and found it impossible to believe that he could ever find someone who would love him, and only him, forever.

He would like to be proven wrong, but he didn't want to get his hopes up even though soulmates were seen as a sure thing, and there was apparently someone for everyone.

* * *

The morning of his eighteenth birthday, he woke up and immediately searched his hands for a name. Although he was skeptical, he was still curious to see what it said. But he couldn't see anything, there was nothing there.

His first thought was that maybe he got the date wrong. He took his phone off the night stand to check the date. No, it was definitely his birthday, his eighteenth birthday, and still _nothing_.

He may not have had a lot of faith in soulmates, but everyone he knew over eighteen had a name on their hand.

Kurt was heartbroken. Even though he had never let himself get excited about getting a soulmate, he was still crushed. He had been so lonely for years now, would that last forever?

This was just the final blow, like the universe was telling him that he was never meant to be loved. He couldn't stop the tears from coming; he buried his face in his pillow and cried.

* * *

After 1pm Kurt still hadn't left his room. Burt was tired of waiting for him to get up; this was a very important day. Surely Kurt didn't want to sleep away the most important birthday of his life.

This was a day Burt had been looking forward to for years. Even though Kurt was skeptical about the whole soulmate thing, Burt knew how wonderful having a soulmate was, and how great it would be for Kurt. He really needed something going for him now, a light at the end of the tunnel.

Burt could remember how happy he had been on his eighteenth birthday waking up to find Elizabeth's name written on his hand. It was the happiest day of his life up until the day he actually met her.

Burt decided to wake Kurt and wish him a happy birthday. The last thing he was expecting to find when he entered Kurt's room was Kurt awake and crying uncontrollably into his pillow.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Burt asked, suddenly worried. He sat on the edge of the bed, resting a comforting hand on Kurt's trembling back.

"Nothing," Kurt sobbed.

"Well it's obviously not nothing."

Kurt reluctantly sat up and held out his hands for Burt to see. "There's n-nothing..." was all he could get out before breaking into uncontrollable sobs again.

"Come here," Burt said, pulling his inconsolable son into his arms. He could feel Kurt's tears soaking through the shoulder of his shirt.

Burt didn't know what he could say to comfort him, he'd never heard of this happening before. He just held Kurt as he cried. It was just so unfair, it seemed like everything always went wrong for him, even a sure thing like having a soulmate.

* * *

Kurt eventually stopped crying and just wanted to be left alone.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," Burt said, as he left Kurt with his thoughts.

Kurt lay in bed all day thinking, trying to make the most of his seemingly hopeless situation. He would often come across thoughts like _'There's no one in the world who will ever love me'_ which would set him off crying again.

He had to stop thinking like that; he needed to find the positive in this. For one, he wouldn't have to be tied down to one person for the rest of his life. He needed to convince himself that this wasn't a bad thing, and think of it as freedom.

Who knows, maybe someday he would even find someone else like him, someone without a designated soulmate. He'd have to go looking. There was no point waiting around for someone to find him when no one was even looking for him.

He didn't have a soulmate, so what. It didn't mean he couldn't still have fun.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_This is my first ever multi chapter story so I hope you enjoyed this part and stick around for more :)_**

**_If there is any spelling or grammar mistakes please point them out so I can correct them._**

**_Please do leave a review. It doesn't matter how long ago this was posted, I always love and appreciate new reviews._**

**Next Chapter: Kurt becomes a badboy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Soulmate

**Author:** spicysugarsauce

**Rating:** NC-17 (for mentions of sex)

**Characters/Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Others, Burt

**Word count:** 1,622 (this chapter)

**Warnings:** None

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** In a world where a soulmate's name appears on everyone's hand on their eighteenth birthday, Kurt is devastated when he doesn't get one, and starts acting out because of it. Soon to be eighteen Blaine wants to learn how to please a man before he meets his soulmate. Badboy Slutty Kurt/Virgin Blaine A.U.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters/actors associated with it.

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Sorry for the delay, I had exams._**

* * *

A lot happened within three months of Kurt's eighteenth birthday. He immediately quit the glee club; he really didn't feel like singing anymore.

Kurt, who was usually so concerned with fashion, started dressing in darker clothes to match his mood, and he started constantly wearing fingerless gloves to avoid any conversations about his lack of a name on his hand.

He never let anyone at school knew about his situation. He told them that he had a soulmate but he wouldn't tell them his name. Eventually they stopped asking.

Since quitting the glee club he had lost contact with his friends, but he didn't really care. He honestly couldn't stand being surrounded by people who were so happy anymore.

* * *

A week after his birthday he decided to put his plan into action and try out the local gay bar, Scandals. He heard they never checked your ID unless you order alcohol, so he could easily get in, he didn't have to drink.

He was very nervous going to a place like this alone, but he had to be brave. He needed to do this to prove that just because he didn't have a soulmate; it didn't mean his life was over. He was determined to make the most of this.

His first night there a couple of guys offered to buy him drinks. He'd never gotten so much male attention before. It was both exciting and terrifying. He did appreciate the attention though; it made him feel desirable for the first time in his life. He soon became a regular patron at Scandals.

Things started to get sexual pretty fast. Kurt just kind of wanted to get his firsts over with so he wouldn't have to be so scared of the unknown anymore. If ever any guy bought him a drink, Kurt would offer to give him a handjob in the bathroom, as if to thank him for taking an interest in him.

Handjobs in the bathroom soon progressed until he was ready to go all the way. Kurt's first time was with a guy called Jason. He was no one particularly special. Kurt had given him handjobs a few times before.

It happened in the back seat of Kurt's car. Kurt was very nervous, but he didn't want Jason to know he was a virgin. It hurt quite a lot and he may have cried a bit during and after. He figured Jason probably realised he was a virgin, but he never said anything about it before he left.

Afterwards all Kurt could think was _'Was that it? That was what I've been dreaming of for years.'_ that upset him even more. He wished it could have been more special, he always thought it would be.

Those thoughts had him mentally scolding himself for bringing feelings into this. He knew what he was getting into coming to places like this. No one here cared about him, he wouldn't expect them to. Nothing would ever be made special for him.

Kurt heard that the first time always hurt; maybe it would get better with practice. He just wished he had someone he trusted that he could practice with. But he didn't, so he had to make the most of what he did have.

Soon Kurt realised what the attraction with sex was, after one eager-to-please partner had given him his first orgasm. It was _amazing_. He could definitely see himself getting used to this.

He still found it very hard to turn his emotions off, even though he knew he had to if he wanted to continue hooking up. He was a romantic at heart, and more than anything he wanted to find love. But thinking like that would do him no good. Feelings had no place here.

Kurt still felt a spark of jealousy every time he saw another man's name on his partner's hand. He knew they all belonged to someone else and were probably just using him for practice, but he had to take whatever he could get. It made him feel wanted even if it was just for a while.

One rule Kurt had was that he never kissed anyone, which even he thought was kind of strange. Kissing seemed pretty innocent compared to what he _was_ doing, but he always felt that it was too intimate for a hook up.

Kurt came to really love sex. It was a distraction. It brought him to a place where he felt good, and he could forget about soulmates and pretend nothing else existed for a few minutes. It was a place he wished he could stay forever, but of course it didn't last long and reality would always come crashing down on him again afterwards.

Eventually he realised hooking up wasn't making him feel better in the long run. It made him feel great for a while, but afterwards he felt awful, cheap and used. But now it was the only thing that gave him any joy even if the aftermath wasn't good, it was still worth it. He came to really depend on hook ups. Everything else in his life was a disaster. He needed those moments of bliss in order to keep him feeling alive.

* * *

Burt had noticed the changes in his son over the past three months. He was worried about him, but he felt helpless to do anything about it. Every time he tried to have a conversation with Kurt, it turned into a fight.

He never knew what Kurt was doing whenever he went out. He tried asking, but Kurt was always so defensive and never told him anything. He'd expressed his concerns about Kurt staying out so late countless times, but of course, Kurt never listened.

Even though Kurt was legally an adult, Burt figured he could use the 'While you're under my roof, you will obey my rules' thing to get Kurt to listen, but then he thought better of it. Their relationship was strained enough these days. If he said that, Kurt just might leave, and he certainly didn't want that.

He had to trust that Kurt was smart enough to make his own decisions, which he would have believed up until three months ago. Kurt just wasn't himself anymore. He needed help, that much was obvious.

Burt knew it was the soulmate thing that was bothering him. Kurt hadn't spoken about it since his birthday. Burt didn't want to push him but it was clear that he was affected by it.

When Kurt came home late one night, Burt was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Dad," He said in surprise. "You're up late."

"Sit down, I want to talk to you," Burt kept his voice steady but not firm, he didn't want Kurt to think he was mad at him. Kurt took a seat at the other side of the table.

"I'm worried about you," Burt said, after a minute.

"I'm fine."

"Don't give me that, Kurt. I know you're not fine, you haven't been since your birthday," Kurt visibly tensed up at the mention of his birthday. "You're constantly irritable, your grades are dropping, you're dressing differently, staying out late, when you're at home you hardly ever come out of your room-"

"I don't care about the stupid soulmate thing," Kurt shouted, his tone contradicting what he'd just said. Burt gave him a questioning look. "I don't. Sure, it bothered me at first, but I really don't care anymore," Kurt said with more certainty in his voice, but after eighteen years Burt could tell when Kurt was lying.

"Well then what is bothering you, because it's obvious that something is?" Burt insisted, determined to get some kind of an answer out of his son.

"I'm really tired, can we not talk about this now."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I don't need help, I'm fine, I'm happy," Kurt protested, putting on a clearly forced smile. "I just want to go to sleep."

It was obvious that the conversation was going nowhere. Kurt just wouldn't open up to him.

"Okay," Burt stood up and walked around the table to put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "But if you ever want to talk about... anything, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled.

Burt left Kurt, certain that he had gotten nowhere with him. Maybe he just needed more time.

* * *

It hurt Kurt to know that he was upsetting his dad. He knew Burt didn't want to nag, he just cared about him. He was the only one in the world who did.

They were fighting a lot now, and Kurt knew it was all his fault. He hated the constant conflict, he hated upsetting his dad, but he was always so frustrated, and Burt was the only one around to take it out on. Kurt couldn't help always being irritable whenever he came home from a night out.

Kurt knew his dad put up with a lot, and he wished things could go back to the way they were, but they couldn't. Too much had changed.

He just didn't see the point in talking about his problems. He knew he couldn't tell his dad everything that was going on in his life now; it would probably give him a heart attack. What good would talking do anyway? It still wouldn't change anything.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh as he got up and made his way to his bedroom. It had been another long night. He was upset and tired, and he couldn't see his situation changing for the better any time soon.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hope it was worth the wait._**

**_I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. I'm so happy to know people are enjoying it _:)**

**Next Chapter: We meet Blaine.**


	3. 1 Year Later

**Title:** Soulmate

**Author:** SpicySugarSauce

**Rating:** NC-17 (for later chapters)

**Characters/Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Wes, David

**Word count:** 832 (this chapter)

**Warnings:** None

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** In a world where a soulmate's name appears on everyone's hand on their eighteenth birthday, Kurt is devastated when he doesn't get one, and starts acting out because of it. Soon to be eighteen Blaine wants to learn how to please a man before he meets his soulmate. Badboy Slutty Kurt/Virgin Blaine A.U.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters/actors associated with it.

**_Author's Note:_**

**_So sorry for the wait, my internet connection was too slow to update until now._**

* * *

(1 Year Later)

Blaine had been dreaming about his eighteenth birthday for years, now it was only a few months away. In just a few months he would know the name of his soulmate.

Knowing that there was someone out there who would love him got him through all of the hardest times in his life. Times when he felt completely alone and felt like no one cared about him, that thought kept him strong, knowing someday things would be different.

No matter how hard it was to believe there was someone for him, it was true, and with any luck he would meet him soon.

He couldn't imagine how amazing it would be to finally have someone to love who would love him back. Someone to hold him and kiss him and do other wonderful things with him that Blaine couldn't even think about without blushing.

Blaine had wondered for years what his name would be and how the letters would look scrolled across his palm.

What would his soulmate look like?

Where would he be from?

What would they have in common?

He had so many questions that he couldn't wait to find out the answers to. One thing he was dying to find out was: How good would he be in bed?

Blaine figured he would think anything was good since he had no previous experience. He couldn't wait to lose his virginity to his soulmate and see what all the fuss was about. He was excited but at the same time nervous. What if his soulmate had experience and had expectations that Blaine could never live up to?

Blaine knew his soulmate would never leave him over that, but he could be initially disappointed, and Blaine really didn't want to disappoint him.

He liked the idea of sharing his firsts with his soulmate, but he also wanted to impress him. He didn't want his soulmate to be disappointed by his _total_ lack of sexual experience. He didn't even know how to kiss properly. Surely that had to be a turnoff.

* * *

He confessed his worries to his best friends, Wes and David, both of whom had already found their soulmates.

"The best thing to do is have some practice before you meet him," Wes told him.

"Yeah, get a bit of experience, because once you meet him you will only be with him for the rest of your life," David said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Wes added. "When you meet your soulmate you never want to be with anyone else. I know when I'm with Jessica it feels like there's no one else in the world-"

"Here he goes again," David sighed, rolling his eyes.

Wes had just recently found his soulmate, Jessica, and couldn't stop talking about how wonderful it was to be so in love. Blaine wondered what it would be like to feel that way about someone, and to have someone feel that way about him. He couldn't wait to find out.

"Just remember to always be safe," David warned Blaine. "You don't want to catch anything before you meet your soulmate."

"I don't want to have sex with some random person just to get experience," Blaine said, disgusted by the idea of hooking up.

"We're not saying you need to have full-on sex with them. Just pick up a few tricks so you're not completely inexperienced."

That didn't sound so bad. "Where would I even find someone to practice with?" Blaine asked.

"What about Sebastian? I know he has a thing for you," David said, grinning.

"No! Not him, he scares me," Sebastian had always been way too forwards for Blaine's liking.

David laughed. "Well I heard him mentioning that gay bar, Scandals, a few times. Apparently he gets a lot of action there."

"A gay bar," Blaine said nervously. "I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun. We'll even go with you," David encouraged.

"We will?" Wes questioned.

"Yes we will," David said, turning to Wes. "Just to make it easier for Blaine."

"Okay, thanks guys," Blaine said, trying to sound optimistic, but he was still very unsure. A gay bar didn't sound like the kind of place where he would meet someone nice to practice with. He could only imagine guys like Sebastian going to a place like that, and he was not what Blaine was looking for at all.

Even though he wanted to get some practice, he still had boundaries that he needed guys to respect. Blaine was adamant that he wanted to save his virginity for his soulmate. That was not something he wanted to do with just anyone, but most other sexual acts were fine.

He was still incredibly nervous. He really hoped he would find someone nice and unintimidating to learn from, but he doubted a gay bar would be the place to find anyone who would respect him.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I love hearing what you all think, so don't forget to review :)_**

**_The next chapter is a very important one, so it might take me a while longer to write it._**

**Next Chapter: Kurt and Blaine meet. Smut happens.**


	4. Chapter 4a

**Title:** Soulmate

**Author:** spicysugarsauce

**Rating:** NC-17 (for mentions of sex)

**Characters/Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Wes, David

**Word count:** 971 (this chapter)

**Warnings:** None

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** In a world where a soulmate's name appears on everyone's hand on their eighteenth birthday, Kurt is devastated when he doesn't get one, and starts acting out because of it. Soon to be eighteen Blaine wants to learn how to please a man before he meets his soulmate. Badboy Slutty Kurt/Virgin Blaine A.U.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters/actors associated with it.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm so sorry this has taken so long; real life has been crazy recently. So this is only the first part of chapter 4. I'm going away next week, so I figured I should give you what I have now. The smut is going to start in part 4b.**_

* * *

Things were good for Kurt for a while since hooking up had gotten easier for him. He became a lot more sexually confident, and sex didn't physically hurt him anymore, since he'd learned how to prepare himself well.

It eventually became easier for him to turn off his emotions so he could just enjoy feeling good. Although Kurt bottomed most of the time, he preferred topping. He felt far less vulnerable and found it much easier to become emotionally detached. He only bottomed to please his partners.

He didn't feel so bad about being used anymore, since he was also just using his partners to make himself feel good too.

But now after a year of hook-ups Kurt was really starting to get bored.

Finding a partner was so much easier when he'd just turned eighteen. Now his options were getting more limited all the time.

Most people over eighteen had found their soulmates. He had a few regular guys his age that had a soulmate but just hadn't met them yet, but he usually found himself sleeping with seventeen year olds. He couldn't do that forever, that would just be creepy.

He knew he needed to enjoy sex while he could still get it, but it just didn't feel the same anymore. He didn't get that thrill he had at the beginning, every hook-up seemed the same now. It was incredibly monotonous.

He just kind of felt numb most of the time.

Hanging out at Scandals was nowhere near as exciting as it used to be. It was strange to think how this environment had seemed so overwhelming and scary at first. Now he felt more at home in places like this than he did anywhere else.

He looked around and saw all the same people as usual. Some he'd slept with, some he'd rejected (He did have _some_ standards), but none of them excited him anymore.

This night really wasn't as fun as he hoped it would be. He took a final sip from his Diet Coke and turned on his bar stool to leave when someone suddenly caught his eye.

He had just come in the door followed by his two friends. He was so gorgeous. His soft dark curls lightly gelled into position, eyes wide and curious taking in his surroundings. He was absolutely adorable.

He was definitely new. Kurt was sure he'd never seen him around here before.

Kurt felt his heartbeat start to speed up. This was something he hadn't felt in so long, genuine attraction. He didn't think he'd ever felt so affected by someone who hadn't even looked at him yet. He felt himself fill with excitement and insatiable curiosity; he really _needed_ to talk to this boy.

He ordered another drink, forgetting all about leaving. This night had suddenly gotten very interesting. He had to hang around to see where this goes.

* * *

"What about that guy?" David said pointing to a very burly guy with a mean expression on his face.

"I don't think so," Blaine said.

"What about him, is he your type?" Wes said pointing to a drag queen Tina Turner.

"Come on, be serious."

"What?" Wes shrugged. "Some people like that kind of thing."

"Well, I'm not one of them."

Blaine was already starting to think this was a really bad idea. None of these guys looked right for him. They all either looked intimidating or just unappealing.

He didn't see one guy he would actually consider doing anything with as they moved through the crowds in the direction of the bar. He really shouldn't have come. He was about to tell the guys he wanted to leave when he heard Wes' voice coming from behind him.

"Hey, I think that guy is checking you out, Blaine."

"This better not be another drag queen," he said as he hesitantly turned to look towards where Wes was looking.

At the far end of the bar there was a guy wearing black, and Wes was right, he was looking right at him.

God, he was beautiful. Pale skin, perfectly coiffed chestnut brown hair, he was definitely Blaine's type.

The guy gave him a warm smile and turned back to his drink.

"Well?" Wes asked.

"He's perfect," Blaine said dreamily, still unable to take his eyes off the guy.

David rolled his eyes. "Well, go and talk to him," he said, giving Blaine a shove in the direction of the guy.

Blaine was suddenly feeling very nervous. "Er... I think I'll get a drink first." He really didn't want to make the first move. What if he read the signs wrong and the guy wasn't really into him. Plus he'd never hit on a guy before, he knew he'd end up saying something stupid that would turn him off.

He was sure this was still a really bad idea. He wished he could get something stronger than Coca-Cola, maybe then he'd have the courage to talk to him.

* * *

Kurt was confused. He had obviously given that boy the green light or at least he thought he was pretty obvious about it.

Apparently not since he was now sitting at the far end of the bar from him.

Obviously this boy was either shy or playing hard to get. Either way it was up to Kurt to make the next move, which of course, he didn't mind.

Kurt didn't usually chase boys. He'd give them a smile and wait for them to come to him, but in this boy's case he was willing to make an exception. There was something very intriguing about him.

Next time he'd try a more direct approach. As he was planning his next move he saw the boy's friends dragging him onto the dance floor.

_Perfect._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I love hearing what you all think, so don't forget to review :)**_


	5. Chapter 4b

**Title: **Soulmate

**Author:** spicysugarsauce

**Rating:** NC-17 (for handjobs)

**Characters/Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Word count:** 1,981 (this chapter)

**Warnings:** None

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** In a world where a soulmate's name appears on everyone's hand on their eighteenth birthday, Kurt is devastated when he doesn't get one, and starts acting out because of it. Soon to be eighteen Blaine wants to learn how to please a man before he meets his soulmate. Badboy Slutty Kurt/Virgin Blaine A.U.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters/actors associated with it.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm so sorry this has taken forever, I've had writer's block for weeks, and I just couldn't focus on writing.**_

_**Anyway, this is the first chapter with actual smut, I hope you like it. There will be plenty more to come.**_

* * *

Although Blaine really did like Duran Duran, he didn't feel like dancing. He felt too exposed on the dance floor. It felt like everyone in the room was staring at him. He was also afraid he'd end up getting sandwiched between two of the bigger guys who were dancing way too close for comfort.

He was contemplating making a beeline for the bar. He turned around and came face to face with that gorgeous guy in black he was admiring earlier. He was so surprised he stood frozen to the spot, kind of staring at him.

"Hi," The guy said with a smile.

"Hi," Blaine breathed nervously.

"Would you like to dance?" The guy asked, holding out his hand.

Blaine, coming back to his senses, realized he was just awkwardly standing in the middle of the dance floor. "Sure," He said as he tentatively took his hand. Because of the fingerless gloves the guy was wearing Blaine didn't get to touch as much skin as he would have liked, but he wasn't complaining because fingerless gloves are pretty hot.

The guy gave him a twirl and moved them to a less crowded part of the dance floor.

Once they got there he let go of Blaine's hand which left Blaine silently mourning the loss of contact. However, he soon found himself distracted watching this guy dance. He could _really_ move.

"I haven't seen you around here before," The guy said.

"It's actually my first time here," Blaine said.

"I'm Kurt."

"I'm Blaine," He held out his hand out of habit, and they shared an awkward handshake considering they were still dancing.

Blaine knew how awkward he must look dancing with Kurt. Kurt moved so well and looked so sexy, and Blaine was just not. He'd never danced with anyone before except in Warbler performances which were choreographed. Without choreography he didn't really know what to do.

His heart jumped every time Kurt lightly brushed against him. Blaine was surprised he actually made it to the end of the song without having a heart attack.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Kurt asked as he led him back to the bar.

"Just a coke, thanks."

He glanced over to Wes and David seeing them quietly cheering and giving him a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Kurt, taking the seat next to him.

"How old are you?" Kurt asked, handing him a drink.

"I'll be eighteen in a few months," he said, taking a long sip of his coke.

Blaine was so nervous, he found himself at a loss for words. What could he say to impress a guy like Kurt? What did Kurt even see in him to offer to buy him a drink? Soon he'd realize he made a mistake when he found out Blaine had no idea what he was doing.

"You don't say much, do you?" Kurt observed. "Are you shy?"

"Only around people I don't know very well," Blaine answered honestly.

That made Kurt smile. "You seem like a nice guy, what brings you to a place like this?"

Blaine blushed. "Em.. before my birthday I just kind of wanted to... em," Blaine forced himself to stop there. It would be a bad idea saying that to him. Kurt was so perfect, he would be offended if it sounded like Blaine just wanted to use him.

"Get in some practice?" Kurt offered.

Blaine blushed even deeper. "No! I mean... well... er..." He knew he'd end up saying something stupid eventually.

Kurt smiled. "It's okay; we get a lot of that here."

Blaine certainly wasn't expecting that response.

"Well?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well what?" Blaine asked, genuinely confused.

Kurt leaned in close and whispered "Would you like to practice?"

"Yes!" Blaine practically squeaked.

Kurt smiled and took his hand. "Come with me," He said, leading Blaine to the bathroom.

It was quite small for a public bathroom. The walls were covered in burgundy tiles, and the mirror above the sink looked like it had some kind of mold growing on it. It was not a very romantic setting for his first sexual experience, but it would have to do.

After Kurt locked the door, he turned back to Blaine, smiling seductively. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"No."

Kurt smiled amusedly. "What do you want to start with?"

"Em... I want to give you a handjob," Blaine said. It seemed like the right one to start with.

"Okay."

Kurt's undid his belt, pulling his jeans down his long pale legs to below his knees.

Blaine's breath hitched at the sight. It was his first time seeing another man's cock in real life, and god, Kurt was beautiful. Blaine couldn't help staring. This was incredible; he wanted to commit everything about this moment to memory.

Blaine's staring didn't go unnoticed. "Like what you see?" Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed nervously, snapping out of his trance. "Definitely."

He gave Kurt's cock an experimental squeeze causing him to moan softly. Blaine felt a rush of arousal knowing that he had made Kurt do that, and he desperately wanted to hear that sound again.

He rolled up his sleeve and grasped Kurt's cock firmly. Blaine basically knew what he was doing here. He knew from touching himself what felt good. It was however, a completely different angle, and it took a while to get a good rhythm started.

"Is this good?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed.

"Feel free to give me directions; I just want to make sure that I'm doing this right."

"Just remember, not all guys like the same things, there are the basic skills, but different guys respond better to different... variations." Kurt said.

"You're way too coherent right now, I must be doing something wrong," Blaine said self-deprecatingly.

Kurt laughed. "Not necessarily wrong, but it could be better."

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine asked. He really wanted to make this good for Kurt.

"Spit on your hand," Kurt instructed.

Blaine felt like something out of porn. It felt dirty, but it was also pretty hot. He wrapped his slick hand around Kurt's cock again, sliding it up and down easily with the lubrication.

"That's good," Kurt sighed blissfully. "And focus more on the head," he added.

After that, Kurt was definitely not coherent anymore. All Blaine could hear was a string of moans as Kurt got closer to the edge.

Blaine felt Kurt's fingers tangling in his hair. Usually he would complain about anyone touching his hair, but he couldn't be unhappy about anything right now. Not when he was pleasuring the most beautiful guy he'd ever met. He loved the feeling of Kurt touching him _anywhere_. The contact felt like it was sending electricity through his body.

With a gasp, Kurt suddenly came into Blaine's hand up his arm; luckily he'd rolled up his sleeve.

Blaine went to wash his hand in the sink, subtly watching Kurt as he caught his breath and pulled his jeans back up.

"Can I return the favor?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

Blaine was apprehensive.

"Do you not want me to touch you?" Kurt asked.

"It's not _you, _it's just..." It would be his first time being touched by anyone, and he was understandably nervous.

"Are you not ready for this? I understand if you don't want to." Kurt said, looking at him sympathetically.

"No! I want to," Blaine said, because how often does he come across a gorgeous guy who wants to touch him?

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Blaine's trembling hands fiddled with his belt.

"Hey, relax, sweetie," Kurt took Blaine's hands in his giving them a reassuring squeeze. "We don't have to." He wanted to touch Blaine, but he didn't want to pressure him.

"I really want to. I'm just nervous," Blaine admitted.

"I'll be gentle," Kurt said, helping Blaine with his belt.

He pulled Blaine's jeans down to his knees making sure to stroke his thighs on the way down to relax him.

Seeing another guy's cock was nothing new to Kurt, but with Blaine something just felt different, and he couldn't understand what it was. He'd done this exact same thing with plenty of guys before and didn't feel anything. He didn't really have time to figure it out now.

He took off one of his fingerless gloves and spat on his hand. He looked into Blaine's eyes for confirmation that he was ready. Blaine nodded.

Gripping Blaine's shaft in his palm, he started with smooth gentle strokes.

Blaine gasped at the contact.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Blaine panted. "You can go faster."

Kurt sped up his strokes, and Blaine cried out before biting his lip to stop making so much noise. Kurt wanted to savor this moment watching this gorgeous boy fall apart. He knew Blaine probably wouldn't last much longer.

Kurt stroked his thumb over the head of Blaine's cock, and that was all it took to have him spilling into Kurt's hand.

Blaine slumped against Kurt, his legs going weak, and Kurt helped to keep him upright.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked amusedly.

"Amazing," Blaine sighed into Kurt's shoulder.

Realizing that their position felt too intimate, Kurt gently pushed him back against the wall and moved to the sink to clean his hands.

Blaine tucked himself back into his jeans and moved to look in the mirror above the sink. Kurt leaned against the wall watching as Blaine tried to get his hair under control again much to Kurt's amusement.

Once he was ready, Kurt unlocked the door and led the way back to the bar.

"Would you like another drink?" Kurt asked.

"Actually, I have to go or I'll miss my curfew," Blaine said.

Kurt couldn't help looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said giving him a sympathetic look.

"No, that's fine, I understand," Kurt said trying to act indifferent. "I'll walk you out."

Blaine motioned to his friends to go outside, throwing one of them his keys.

Kurt held back and let them walk ahead, wanting to be alone with Blaine.

"So, can I get your number?" Blaine asked tentatively, once they were outside.

"I don't give anyone my number," Kurt said without thinking.

"Oh," He turned around in time to catch the rejected look on Blaine's face.

"Nothing personal, I just don't do that with people I don't know very well," Kurt explained. At the start there had been too many instances of guys who called him looking for booty calls whenever it suited them, so he just stopped giving his number to guys at bars.

"That's okay, I understand."

Kurt was suddenly hit with a fear that he may never see Blaine again. "But I'll be here next Friday if you want to practice some more," He said hopefully.

"I'd like that," Blaine said, and Kurt caught another glimpse of that beautiful shy smile.

"Goodbye, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt."

They had an awkward moment of not knowing what to do. What is an appropriate goodbye for a hook up? A kiss would be too intimate; a handshake would be too formal. In the end they settled for a tentative one armed hug.

Kurt leaned back against the doorway for a few seconds and watched Blaine walk to his car. He was really looking forward to seeing him again.

Kurt remembered how he felt when he first came here; overwhelmed, scared, and wishing he had someone he could trust to practice with. Maybe he could be that for Blaine.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I love hearing what you all think, so don't forget to review :)**_

_**I think my writer's block is gone now, so hopefully the next chapter won't take too long.**_

**Next Ch****apter: Friendship blossoms & more smut.**


End file.
